A “Vehicle-mounted Charger for Electric Automobile” (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 06-327102) that includes an inverter for converting DC (direct current) power of a storage battery into AC (alternating current) power is known. This known charger includes a power converter in an electric automobile including at least a storage battery, an inverter for converting DC power of the storage battery into AC power and a driving apparatus including an electric motor driven by the inverter. A control circuit is also provided. The control circuit controls the motor to operate on the basis of an output of the inverter since coil connections of the motor form a neutral point except when the storage battery is charged. When the storage battery is charged, the control circuit charges the storage battery by connecting power from a charging plug cord after disconnecting the coil connections in the motor.
In other words, a double-throw switch is provided with a motor coil as an AC reactor. The inverter performs both motor driving control and battery charging control and functions as a charger.